The inventors have identified an area in which the current USB Specification could be improved. Currently, when a USB host sends data to a destination in an attached USB device, the device's processor must be interrupted to transfer the data from the buffer in which it is temporarily stored when received to its destination. The USB host can therefore add to the processing load of the attached device. Thus a data transfer may result in the hanging of an application running on the processor or other undesirable affects.
It would be desirable to improve the mechanism by which data is transferred between host and device.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism by which the host can reduce undesirable consequences in the device resulting from a data transfer.